


Nico di Angelo's Family

by Winteryna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteryna/pseuds/Winteryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is always alone and doesn't belong anywhere. That was how it was supposed to be or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico di Angelo's Family

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble had been sitting on my laptop for a while so I posted it already. There is also a version of this in my Tumblr though that wasn't edited. hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO

****

November evening in New York is cold; that’s what keeps running on Nico’s mind, the hot chocolate on his hand isn’t enough to fight the cold. Looking around the café, Nico noticed that there aren’t that many people other than teenagers like him and some family and businessmen but what caught his attention was a family of three in the corner of the café; two bickering children— _a boy and a girl with black hair_ —and a smiling woman with beautiful black hair and brown eyes. Nico couldn’t help but smile suddenly he felt like he was back in their house in Venice in the 30’s with Bianca teasing him for being a nerd and him calling her a girl like that’s the biggest insult ever while their _mamma_ sat at the sofa knitting, he remembers the laughter; the smiles; and the _memories_ it was so bittersweet that Nico was abruptly reminded of the biting cold, remembering that he could never have Bianca and _mamma_ back, he dropped his smile. He could feel himself plummeting into an abyss like a year ago while he was falling towards Tartarus by himself  he felt so alone that the darkness seems to consume him and pull him down, spiraling towar—

“Nico!” 

Nico jumped feeling like he had been drench in really cold water, he sees a grinning Jason running towards his seat with Hazel, Frank and Reyna in tow. They all sat with him telling him why they’re late; asking him how his doing; how his feeling and what he’s been up to. Nico’s heart swelled seeing them smiling softly at him and worrying for him; he could almost hear Bianca whisper — _caring for you brat! What else?_

“Nico? Is something wrong?” Hazel looked so concerned like she always is when it comes to him.

So instead of making them fret more he looked up at them and shook his head.

“I’m fine guys, really! and I’m happy. Thank you.” Everyone seemed confused and Nico would’ve laugh if he wasn’t on the verge of sobbing his heart out.

“For what?” Reyna asked frowning like she’s trying to figure out what’s going on his mind.

“For being there for me no matter what happened, for caring and for everything. So thank you…for being my _family._ ” Nico said fidgeting slightly but then he smiled brightly at them undoubtedly surprising them but instead of doing nothing Frank suddenly stood up and hugs him making the others follow his example.

They may not be connected by blood but Nico feels the comfort, safety and love so it doesn’t matter. He loves them and that’s more than enough. They’re his _family_ now.

> _Right Bianca?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
